The Story Of Us
by fortheloveofpoetry
Summary: This is my first FF. It's pretty much the basis that Spencer and Ashley have a daughter and she wants to know how Spencer met Ashley. Told from Spencer's POV. Enjoy
1. Graceful Ballerina

**Author's Note: **Well this is chapter one of my FF. Enjoy it! I've already got the outline of the story so I know what direction I wanna take this, bear with me though on how long it may take. I get writer's block alot :) Thanks guys!

* * *

"Mama.." Curious brown eyes looked up at me. I ran my fingers through the curly brown hair on Sophia's head. "Yes sweetie?" I smiled at how sleepy she looked, and yet she struggled to keep her eyes open. At that moment she sat up, and furrowed her brow in thought. She was no doubt a product of her mother. "How did you meet mommy?" She looked up at me, inquisitive. "You want to hear the story?" I smiled at how serious she seemed. Her curly locks bounced as she nodded.

"Ok, tomorrow, I will tell you the story." I reasoned. It was 10 pm and this would be a long story. My statement got a disgruntled growl. Definitely a product of her mother. I smiled at how much she reminded me of Ashley, her facial expressions, the natural husk in her voice, and those killer big brown eyes that could make the world's toughest man melt into a puddle of mush. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in, tomorrow would be a long day. I turned off her light and went to bed myself. Morning came before I knew it, and by morning coming, I mean Sophia jumping on me to wake me up.

Confused and still sleepy I glanced at the clock. 10 am. Well reasonable. "Sophia sweetie, mama needs her kidneys, please stop bouncing on them." With that she climbed off my back and laid down next to me. "Story time? Mama? Please?" She smiled the Davies smile and I caved. I could never deny this girl anything. "Ok let's go get breakfast and I'll start the story." I smiled and pulled Sophia in for a hug. She looked just like Ashley did at the age of 6, spitting image.

I cracked eggs into a bowl and began the tale..

_New town, new start. I was nervous of course, who wouldn't be? My family moved from New Jersey to California when I was 4. We had always lived in a little town in upstate Cali until now. I was 17 when we packed up our lives and moved to LA. The city of the pretty people. It'd be an understatement to say I felt like I didn't belong. I was worried about being the girl who showed up in the middle of junior year, but I didn't have a choice. Before I knew what was happening I was enrolled and starting school._

"You lived in New Jersey mama?" Sophia said with curious eyes.

"Sure did. I don't really remember it though I was too young." I answered as I scrambled the eggs.

_It was my first day at school, and I was no doubt worried about the people and what they would think. LA seems like such a judgmental place, I can't do this. I walked nervously up the steps of the school and made my first mistake. Before I even realized what was happening I had slipped and fallen down the stairs. 'Oh great..' I heard plenty of chuckles, but amongst them one stood out, because it was followed by "Are you ok??" I looked up and before me stood a tall, athletic, brunette._

"Mommy!" Sophia squealed with delight. I smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes honey, it was mommy."

_I smiled shyly and replied with the usual I'm fine just a klutz kind of thing. The beautiful brunette extended her hand as an offer to help me from my not so flattering position on the floor. I gladly took her help. She helped me gather my books and introduced herself._

"_I'm Ashley." She smiled warmly and stood up with my books in hand._

"_I'm Spencer" I replied as I tucked a stray hair behind my ear. I reached awkwardly for my books and thanked her for her help, even though she laughed at me first. She apologized for laughing, playing it off with something like 'You looked like a graceful ballerina, I promise' She definitely had a charm about her, and I wondered if I had made a new friend already._

"Mommy was your first friend at school?" Sophia asked with a mouthful of toast.

"She sure was!" I laughed at the toothy smile I received after I said that.

_This Ashley girl stood strong in my mind, and it worried me. I had never really thought about a girl so much, let alone one I had just met. I had always questioned my sexuality, since I was younger and I was definitely attracted to this girl, but I wasn't sure my family would approve. I always masked my attraction to girls, always. The day dragged on, classes went by achingly slow. Finally last class of the day, English. I walked in, not looking forward to anything about this class until I saw sitting in the back row of the class, looking more unenthused than me, --_

"MOMMY!" Sophia finished for me. I laughed, she got so into the story and I loved it. I nodded and smirked. I loved that little girl, so much.


	2. In Awe of You

_**This Ashley girl stood strong in my mind, and it worried me. I had never really thought about a girl so much, let alone one I had just met. I had always questioned my sexuality, since I was younger and I was definitely attracted to this girl, but I wasn't sure my family would approve. I always masked my attraction to girls, always. The day dragged on, classes went by achingly slow. Finally last class of the day, English. I walked in, not looking forward to anything about this class until I saw sitting in the back row of the class, looking more unenthused than me, --**_

"**MOMMY!" Sophia finished for me. I laughed, she got so into the story and I loved it. I nodded and smirked. I loved that little girl, so much.**

"Mama, when you say mommy was unenthused, what do you mean?" Sophia looked at me, puzzled.

"Well baby, it means mommy failed English in the long run" I chuckled, Sophia shot me a sideways glance and I motioned my hand to imply she should forget it.

_I sat down next to Ashley and smiled. "Hey.. I don't know anyone else in here, mind if I bug you for the rest of the year?" I smiled crookedly. Ashley laughed and shook her head. "You took quite a spill out there earlier. I'm glad you don't have any brain damage." She smiled sincerely._

"_Well I have brain damage, but no worries it was there previous to that beautiful ballerina move I executed flawlessly." I laughed and began taking notes._

_I found myself glancing over at Ashley all class period as she drew random things on the desk in Sharpie. She was a real hard worker – obviously. "Why aren't you taking notes?" I asked with a confused face. "Notes? What are those? Besides I know all this stuff already, I'm like a modern day genius or something. I plan on donating my body to science when I die. Hopefully Bill Nye will do the autopsy and studies of my intellect. Maybe even make a video about it." She smiled, almost as if she meant every word. I sat there, mouth opened. The shocked look turned into fits of laughter when she started singing the Bill Nye theme song._

"_Ms. Davies!" The English teacher called out sternly. Ashley looked up casually.. "Mrs. Dockett, no need to get your chalk all broken up, it's going to be ok." Ashley replied, with little to no regret for just smarting off to a teacher._

"_Ms. Davies, what have I told you about that mouth of yours? You get one more detention or suspension and you're expelled do you understand that?" Mrs. Dockett obviously wasn't Ashley's biggest fan. "Yeah yeah, I understand. I apologize. By the way, the new curly thing you're doing with your hair, it looks great, you should do that more often Miss, I mean that." Ashley smiled, and for some reason I had a feeling she didn't mean it at all. Sure enough, Mrs. Dockett became all blushed and started thanking Ashley mid-primping her hair. This Ashley girl, was a master of the game, and she played it oh so well, if she didn't invent the game herself._

_We swapped numbers and decided we should hang out, outside of Mrs. Dockett's cell. I sat on my bed all night, just staring on the number on the paper, and looking at my phone. 'Just call her' I kept thinking. I reached for my phone, and as I did my ringtone began blasting. I jumped. _

"Mama you're so silly." Sophia said as she giggled.

_The number immediately looked familiar, possibly because I had been staring at it all night. I answered casually.._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, is Spencer there?"_

"_You're talking to the one and only." I leaned back all cool until I realized I was facing the wrong way, before I knew it I was tumbling off my bed onto a very hard floor._

"_What was that? Hello? Are you ok? Let me guess.. practicing your ballet??"_

_I scrambled for the phone._

"_I'm fine, yes I was practicing my ballet. You should see how good I'm getting. I think the ER people might not know me by name anymore, it's been at least a week since I've been there."_

"_I'm pretty sure they cycle through those people anyways, no worries I won't tell anyone that you are a walking accident waiting to happen." I could hear Ashley smile through the phone. She was obviously pleased with her sense of humor._

"_Walking accident waiting to happen?" I asked in disbelief._

"_You're right, stumbling accident, walking would be giving you WAY too much credit." She laughed loudly. I just pouted, although my pout didn't stay that way for long._

_We talked all night, and before we realized it, we had to go to school._

"_Well I better let you go so I can hop in the shower for school. No sleep, I think I'll be napping in English today." Ashley stated._

"_Yes I better go as well, and napping in English? You mean you won't be paying attention? Sleep deprivation obviously makes you change your ways." I said sarcastically._

"_Very funny. See you later?"_

"_Definitely! Bye Ash."_

"_Good! Bye Spence."_


	3. Bill Nye Is My Hero!

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, here's chapter 3. Enjoy enjoy! As always, commentary/reviews are so so welcome! I promise my next post will be a little longer, and possibly up by tonight. Thanks guys!

* * *

"_**Yes I better go as well, and napping in English? You mean you won't be paying attention? Sleep deprivation obviously makes you change your ways." I said sarcastically.**_

"_**Very funny. See you later?"**_

"_**Definitely! Bye Ash."**_

"_**Good! Bye Spence."**_

"Mama.." Sophia began.

"Yes sweetie?" I smiled politely sensing a change in her mood.

"After this story, can we go see mommy? So I can tell her all about what you've told me?" She looked at me batting those eyelashes and of course I couldn't say no. "Yes baby girl, we can go see mommy after the story." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

_I found myself dozing off in all of my classes. Probably not smart considering it was only my second day. 'This girl is messing with your studies Spencer!' Finally English came, and I was more than ready. I sat down in my seat but Ashley wasn't there. This worried me considering yesterday she was here before me._

_The bell rang and still no sign of Ashley, suddenly I wasn't excited to be in English anymore. About 20 minutes into class, Ashley came walking in. Mrs. Dockett wasn't pleased._

"_Ms. Davies, glad you decided to join us. Want to tell me why you've missed almost half of class?" Mrs. Dockett quizzed, tapping her foot impatiently._

"_Well, Mrs. Dockett.. here's what happened. So I was in my last class right? And I was like, man, I can't WAIT to get to English. So the bell rang and I ran to my locker, and the damn, sorry um, dang, lock was being a real jerk. I must have tried my combination seven different times. Then I remember.. duh Ashley you don't have a locker! So I'm like well shoot! So I came running down the hall and I guess I started to slide because before I knew it I had slid into someone else's class and they were watching Bill Nye, I think it was Mr. Hampton's science class. Anyways, I can't deny myself Bill Nye, it's not possible. So I watched a little bit of that. He was talking about singing in the shower.. very educational." Ashley finished her story and the class burst into laughter, I tried my hardest to not._

"_Ms. Davies, you missed almost half of my class to watch Bill Nye?" Mrs. Dockett was furious._

"_Miss, you don't understand, that guy is my HERO, I plan on donating my body to science in the future and I hope –"_

"_That's enough Ms. Davies, sit down and be quiet." Mrs. Dockett interrupted._

_With that Ashley saluted the teacher and took her seat._

_She smirked at me and nodded her head asking what's up. "Was that story true?" I asked, wondering where she had actually been. Ashley laughed quietly. "No, I fell asleep in my last class, me and the teacher are mad cool, she just let me sleep in the back." Ashley smiled. "So that whole story was made up on the spot??" I was completely in awe of this girl's creative mind. "Duh, although not completely false, he really is my hero. I do hope some day he studies my intellect." With that Ashley put her head down and within seconds she was asleep. I just sat there and watched her while she rested. She looked so peaceful, except every once in a while her brow would furrow as if she was dreaming something puzzling._

"Mommy was a real Bill Nye fan?" Sophia asked, curious.

"She sure was, there were many date nights that we spent watching his videos, she was so enthralled." I answered, so proud that our daughter was this inquisitive.

"I like him too, we watched one video once, he's funny looking though." Sophia said as she grabbed her plate and went to wash it.

I smiled. She was so much like Ashley. I was kind of looking forward to going to see Ash later. Kind of.

_There were weeks of class together before we finally hung out. It was Saturday and we had decided we should go to a movie. I was nervous, I mean this wasn't a date, but it sure felt like one. I picked out the best outfit I could muster, straightened my hair, and put on not too much, but just enough make up._

"_Spence, your friend's here!" I heard a voice yell from downstairs._

"_Ok, mom, be right there!" I yelled back_

_This was it, I was SO nervous._

_I walked downstairs, and standing there by the door, looking so beautiful, was her. "Hey Ash." I smiled. "Hey Spence." She smiled back. I think I may have melted a little. Just a little._

"Mama, mommy had you wrapped around her finger didn't she?" Sophia said, grinning.

"She sure did, sure, sure did." I replied.

_She drove fast, not the scary kind of fast, but the kind of fast that makes your adrenaline start pumping. She was blaring Pink, I couldn't complain about her music taste, that was for sure. Before I knew it, we were at the movies. She paid for the tickets, even after I insisted that she drove and I should buy. We decided I would buy next time. I was so nervous in the theatre, and my nerves didn't calm any once I felt a hand touch mine._

_My heart began racing as she intertwined our fingers together. "Ashley.. I.. I'm.." I stuttered. She sensed I was uncomfortable and took her hand from mine._

"_I'm sorry Spence I just thought –" "No it's fine" I interrupted. I felt bad, she was a sweet girl, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. I couldn't let this girl go. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers back together with a smile. I could have been wrong, but I swore I felt her shaking under my touch._

"You and mommy were so cute, mama." Sophia said with a sparkle in her eye.

"Weren't we?" I said laughing.


	4. Photographs and Memories

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4! yay! Lol. I will probably be putting up one more post today. 3 posts in one day? I know i'm insane. As always reviews are encouraged and appreciated. Enjoy it guysss :)

* * *

"_**I'm sorry Spence I just thought –" "No it's fine" I interrupted. I felt bad, she was a sweet girl, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. I couldn't let this girl go. I grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers back together with a smile. I could have been wrong, but I swore I felt her shaking under my touch.**_

"**You and mommy were so cute, mama." Sophia said with a sparkle in her eye.**

"**Weren't we?" I said laughing.**

_The night, was beautiful. I was really starting to like this girl, even though we'd only known each other a month. She brought me home and we sat in her car for 10 minutes just holding hands. I laid my head on her shoulder and looked up at her. Her smile was intoxicating. We shared our first kiss that night. I had never kissed a girl, and very few boys. This kiss was so much different from the boys I had kissed. Her lips were soft, and gentle. I felt like I was floating after our lips parted. I whispered goodnight and went inside. She called me as soon as she got home and we talked all night, like we had been doing for the past month. I wasn't sure what we were, but we were something special._

_More weeks passed and finally we made it official. Officially, not official that is. I still had yet to come out to my family. That was going to be quite the task._

"Grandma seems ok with it now, how did she take it back then?" Sophia questioned. I smiled. "Well, that's the next part of the story. However, you have to wait for that later, because we have to go see grandma today." I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Aw man. But I really want to finish the story!" She huffed.

"I know sweetheart, but we promised grandma we'd go see her and grandpa today. Uncle Glen's going to be there. He's excited to see you!" I tried my best to make her more enthused.

"Ok fine, but only because you and mommy always taught me to never break promises." Sophia agreed. She was wise beyond her years, and I know she definitely got that from her mother.

The car ride over to my mother's was filled with predictions. Sophia sat and told me how she thought Ashley proposed and how we decided on her name. Some predictions were very outlandish however some were pretty close. I loved how much she wanted to know, how intrigued she was. The older she got, the more she turned into Ashley. Finally, we pulled into the driveway of my mother's house. Glen came out to greet us.

"Hey sis!" He smiled and I returned the cheery grin.

"Hey Sophia! Look how big you've gotten since the last time I saw you!" He laughed as Sophia ran and he lifted her into the air, only to sit her right back down again. "Wow, you are quite the heavy one. How old are you? 10?" He joked with her.

"No silly, I'm 6" She said holding up all six fingers proudly.

We walked inside, the house smelled familiar. My father was cooking. This place always made me feel safe, even when I felt so insecure in my own body. Every time I walked in here, life's worries just seemed so far away. This was my home away from home. I loved it here. My mother walked up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey honey, how was the drive over here?" She asked motioning for me to sit. I took a seat on the couch and Sophia and my mother joined me.

"It was nice, Sophia and I conversed plenty." I smiled as I placed my arm around my daughter who was smiling brightly.

"Mama's telling me about how she met mommy, grandma!" Sophia said loudly with a grin.

My mother shot me a glance and I gave her a look. "I sure am!" I said swiftly as I tightened my grip on Sophia.

Just then my father walked in from the kitchen. "Spence, glad you could make it. I'm making chicken parmesan if you and Sophie would like to join us." He smiled sweetly at us. He was the only person who ever called her Sophie, and that was ok with me. "That'd be way ok with us, right baby?" I confirmed with her. "Right!" Sophia smiled. She loved her grandpa's cooking.

We all sat around the dinner table, talking like old friends. I missed moments like this, and I had wished Clay was here for this. Clay was working as a scientist abroad, and he came home to visit when he could. I glanced around the dining room, pictures covering the walls. I saw one picture and it immediately took me back. It was Ashley and I. Sophia was in her arms, just two days old.

**(May 14****th****, 2002)**

"**She's beautiful baby." I kissed the forehead of our brand new baby girl. She had my heart from the moment she was born. She was so small. Ashley looked at me, tears in her eyes. "I can't believe we're moms." A tear rolled down her cheek as she gazed at her. My heart had never fluttered, quite like this. "Ok, you two, stand close!" My mom called from in front of us. I instantly put my arm around Ashley and smiled. With the flash of the camera, a memory was framed.**

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard Glen laugh. They were talking about Glen's attempt at being a journalist. "Look in all fairness, the magazine was semi-interested!" He said in his own defense. "No, no, the magazine editor had a crush on you, that's the only reason you were even given a chance!" My dad disputed. I chuckled and then gazed at the picture again. I felt the tears coming on so I looked down at my plate and tried to think about something else. However, whenever my mind drifted to her, it was hard to not think about it.

Dinner was joke filled, and comforting. I loved when the family got together. It was nice to see that years didn't change much. Wrinkles appeared, gray hairs grew, but the love we all had for each other didn't fade with our hair color. Glen, Sophia, and my mother sat in the living room talking about Sophia's big art project that she had due on Thursday. I stood at the sink helping my dad clean up. "So your mother tells me you're telling Sophia the story of how you and Ash met." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah, she seemed really curious." I replied, unsure of what he thought about it. "Well I think that's a great idea." He placed a comforting hand on my back, letting me know he approved. I smiled at him. "She wants to go see her." I admitted. "I think you guys both should." He replied, unwavering in his opinion. "Me too.." I said lightly as I washed dishes.

The car ride home was quieter than before. Sophia sat in the passenger seat, falling asleep. She looked beautiful, and peaceful. Her brow furrowing every once in a while, just like her mother. I thought about how much story there was left to tell. Such a long story of our lives together. I was really happy that Sophia wanted to know these things. How many kids really care about that sort of thing? I smiled as I pulled into the driveway. I gently rubbed Sophia's head. "Baby girl, we're home." I whispered. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy mama, can we continue the story tomorrow?" She asked, seeming disappointed that she was too tired to talk about it more tonight.

"Yes we can, sweetie." I walked inside, her in tow, and got her into bed. I laid down, and thought deeply for about an hour before sleep took me. Tomorrow was another day, tonight was a time for rest.


	5. Love Is Art

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, here's the next post. People keep asking lots of questions about Ashley and where she is. I promise everything will come together before it's over. Just be patient and enjoy it! Reviews are muuuuch appreciated like always. Thanks guys!

**

* * *

****The car ride home was quieter than before. Sophia sat in the passenger seat, falling asleep. She looked beautiful, and peaceful. Her brow furrowing every once in a while, just like her mother. I thought about how much story there was left to tell. Such a long story of our lives together. I was really happy that Sophia wanted to know these things. How many kids really care about that sort of thing? I smiled as I pulled into the driveway. I gently rubbed Sophia's head. "Baby girl, we're home." I whispered. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sleepy mama, can we continue the story tomorrow?" She asked, seeming disappointed that she was too tired to talk about it more tonight.**

"**Yes we can, sweetie." I walked inside, her in tow, and got her into bed. I laid down, and thought deeply for about an hour before sleep took me. Tomorrow was another day, tonight was a time for rest.**

* * *

Morning came, I slept restlessly. I was making Sophia's lunch for the day when the phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey! Not too much, making Sophia's lunch for school. Yes, the big art show is on Friday. Her project's due Thursday. It look's great. She made a collage of her favorite animals. That's awesome! We're actually planning on coming to see you soon, is that ok? Well I figured on Saturday. It's fine if you can't make it out for the art show. No we understand, things are hectic. Ok see you Saturday? Ok love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone and finished making Sophia's lunch.

"Mama, what do you think of my outfit?" Sophia said twirling in her new dress I had bought her a week ago.

"It looks wonderful, baby doll. I'm sure Christian will agree." I stated with a knowing look. Sophia turned all kinds of red. "I don't like him mama, don't be silly." She fibbed as she went into her room to grab her back pack.

The drive to school was peaceful. Sophia couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. I knew she was planning on impressing Christian with her new dress, no matter what she said.

"Mama, when I get home, we're going to continue the story right?" Sophia asked anxiously. "Yes baby girl, as soon as you're done with your homework. I know you're going to have some, it's Monday." I replied.

"Ok mama, I'll get it done as fast as I can so I can hear more of the story. You're coming to the art show on Friday right?" She asked, uneasy.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Um, OF COURSE! My beautiful baby girl is going to be in it. Wouldn't miss it for the world." I smiled and so did she. I handed her, her lunch when we got to the school. "I love you, have fun today." I kissed her forehead gently. "I love you too, mama. I will. I'll see you at 2:30!" With that, she climbed out of the car and ran up to her friends. I could see them all commenting on how cute her dress was, and I was pleased I did a good job. I never wanted her to have problems fitting in the way I did. I knew though, if she was anything like her mother, she'd never have any problem fitting in and impressing people.

Work passed slowly. I had two patients cancel their appointments just an hour before the time they were supposed to be there. With it being such short notice, I hadn't been able to fill the openings. This left me two hours to sit and do nothing. I sat with the nurses in their station and we chatted for a bit.

"Spence you look exhausted. How did you sleep last night?" Margie asked curiously.

"Ugh, Margie, not well at all. Restless as usual. I'm taking Sophia to see Ashley on Saturday." I said, slowly drifting off on the statement.

Margie's face turned sympathetic. She placed a loving hand on my leg and smiled. "I think it'll be good for you guys." Margie and I had liked each other for a while; we never really talked about it, left it kind of in the shadows. We both knew it, but neither of us had any intentions on bringing light to the subject. I think in time we would, but not currently. She had always been a good friend, whenever I needed to talk she was there. She'd been working for me, for 4 years now. She was a hard worker, and always got the job done.

Before I knew it, it was two o'clock. I finished wrapping up with my last patient and headed on out. I pulled up to the school, to find Sophia standing there in tears. I jumped out of the car and ran over to her. "HONEY! Sweetie, what's wrong??" I asked frantically. Sophia just collapsed into my arms. "Christian is such a jerk!" She said into my chest between sobs. I rubbed her back gently and pulled away to look into her eyes. "Baby girl, what did he do?" I questioned, concerned.

"I asked him if he liked my dress, and he said no. I said why not, and he said because you're gross." She started crying even harder. I was furious. "Why would he say such an awful thing?" I was outraged, what are parents teaching their kids these days?? "He said I'm gross because I have two mommy's and that's not normal." She said sobbing. My heart sank, this was my fault. I never wanted this for my kid. I never wanted my child to be abused in school because of the fact that they had two moms and not a mom and dad like everyone else. I held Sophia tight. "Don't worry baby girl, I'll talk to the school tomorrow. This won't happen again." I soothed her as best as I could. Parenting was never as easy as it looked, and it was times like these when I wish I wasn't doing it on my own.


	6. A Mother's Love

**Author's Note: **Hey ya'll. Here's chapter 6. It's a bit longer than my other posts. Not much, but a little. Enjoy! (P.S. - The night is young, I may post again. You guys have been keeping me very interested in finishing this up so as always, keep the reviews coming!) Thanks everyone!

* * *

"**I asked him if he liked my dress, and he said no. I said why not, and he said because you're gross." She started crying even harder. I was furious. "Why would he say such an awful thing?" I was outraged, what are parents teaching their kids these days?? "He said I'm gross because I have two mommy's and that's not normal." She said sobbing. My heart sank, this was my fault. I never wanted this for my kid. I never wanted my child to be abused in school because of the fact that they had two moms and not a mom and dad like everyone else. I held Sophia tight. "Don't worry baby girl, I'll talk to the school tomorrow. This won't happen again." I soothed her as best as I could. Parenting was never as easy as it looked, and it was times like these when I wish I wasn't doing it on my own.**

I can't really explain how much it hurts a parent to experience that. To watch your child get picked on for something that is so far beyond their control. First thing in the morning I went to the school. I talked to the teacher and we set up a conference with Christian and his mother. I couldn't believe he would say such a thing, especially to someone who was sweet like Sophia. I say that unbiased. If she was a mean child, who picked on other kids, I would be furious, but I'd understand a bit more why people would pick on her. However, Sophia never hurts anyone. She's sweet and she tries to include everyone in things she does. She doesn't believe in out-casting other kids, or being mean. I just didn't think it was fair that this happened to her. I couldn't understand.

Sophia had been quiet all evening until finally at supper she spoke. "Mama, can we continue the story?" She looked so bummed out. It hurt my heart to see her like that. "Of course, sweetheart."

_This moment was definitive. I sat before my mom, hands shaking. My mom looked downright concerned. "Spencer? What's wrong?" She was scared obviously. My own fault. I was being cryptic, but how could I tell her this? Mom, your baby girl, pride and joy, doesn't like boys. Ugh. My mind was racing. I saw my mom's face turn into shock. I was worried she had somehow tapped into my brain and read my thoughts. She looked mortified. "I can't believe this.." She started. "Mom I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you. I'm sorry!" I started to cry. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" She asked loudly, causing my dad to spit out his water. "You're what?" He asked. I began panicking. This wasn't going anything like I had imagined._

"_No I'm not pregnant!" I quickly cleared that up. I saw relief wash over my parents faces. "Oh thank goodness! Well then what is it? What's wrong?" My mom pushed. "I… I'm… I'm gay.." I let the end of my statement float in the room.. waiting for a reaction. To my surprise my mom smiled. "Oh honey, I know." She said casually. It was my turn to be shocked. I sat there, mouth agape and confused. "You know?" I asked. My dad smiled. "Of course we do." He added. I slapped myself in the face. Granted to my parents that may have looked insane, but I had to be sure this wasn't a dream. "How.." I asked, confused more than ever._

"_Honey, you have never been in a serious relationship with a guy, and I just know you so well." My mom smiled. I looked over at my dad who was smirking._

"_She's lying." He said as he casually sipped his water. My mom shot him an evil look._

"_OK! That's it, I'm confused!" I stated, making them both aware._

"_Ok you're father's right. I lied. I had no idea until I saw you kissing your friend in her car out in the driveway." With that my dad chuckled. "You saw that?" I said, looking away. "Yes I did, and I'm ok with it. Honey you're my daughter, I love you, no matter what sexual orientation you may be. Liking boys or girls, doesn't make who you are any less amazing, or any less my daughter." She smiled and cupped my face. I couldn't wipe the smile away. I was so happy they accepted me for me. "So when are you going to invite your Amanda friend over for dinner?" My dad asked. "Her name's Ashley, and well… whenever you guys want to meet her officially, I suppose." I answered, correcting my father. He was never good with names. "How about tonight?" My mom suggested. "How about tonight what?" Glen asked walking in mid conversation. "Spencer is inviting her girlfriend over for dinner tonight." My father said with no emotion. "Oh cool." Glen said walking into the kitchen. Within seconds he had turned around and made his way back. "Wait, girlfriend?" Glen's eyes grew big. "Yes, your sister's got a girlfriend. Sad that she has one before you." My mom laughed. I turned red. "Dammit, why does Spencer get everything!" He yelled as he walked outside. My parents and I burst into laughter._

"_So you want me to come over for dinner, tonight?" Ashley asked, nervously._

"_Yes baby, tonight." I answered, grinning like a Cheshire cat._

"_Ok, I'll be over at 6 then." She replied. I heard rustling, like she was already getting ready. It was only 2. "Baby are you getting ready already?" I asked. "What? Yeah.. no.. well yeah.. it's your parents Spence I have to make a good impression." She answered honestly. "You live 10 minutes away, it takes you 3 hours and 50 minutes to prepare for a good impression?" I asked, jokingly. "Yes, approximately." She answered. I laughed. "What's so funny?" She sounded like she was pouting. "Well I just think it's funny, because you must have gotten up really early on my first day of school." I said casually. In confusion she called me on it. "What do you mean?"_

_I smiled widely. "Well you made an amazing first impression from the moment I laid eyes on you." I could practically hear her blushing through the phone. "How sweet. No really I have to get ready. I'll see you at 6 ok?" She brushed off the compliment. "Sure thing. Bye Ashley." "Bye Spence." _


	7. Hanson Is Lame

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, sorry for the slight delay on the post! It's a pretty long post though, hopefully that'll make up for my slacking. However warning you all now, my posts will not be as often as before, life kind of snuck up on me these past couple of days. I have alot i'm going to be doing, so please bear with me. Enjoy the post, i'll try my hardest to have another up by tonight, no promises. As always, reviews are like amazing :) thanks guys for your patience and understandingggg!

_**

* * *

**__**I smiled widely. "Well you made an amazing first impression from the moment I laid eyes on you." I could practically hear her blushing through the phone. "How sweet. No really I have to get ready. I'll see you at 6 ok?" She brushed off the compliment. "Sure thing. Bye Ashley." "Bye Spence." **_

* * *

_When Ashley got there, she looked beautiful. I felt myself tearing up at how amazing she looked. Dinner wasn't at all quiet. Ashley was so comfortable, and polite. I could tell my parents liked her, and that made me very happy. I could also tell however, that Glen liked her, in a way that didn't make me happy. I slyly kicked him hard underneath the table._

"_Ow! What the hell was –" Glen started, before he realized he had been staring and/or drooling over my girlfriend all of supper. He mouthed an apology and I forced a smile._

_After Glen stopped forming a puddle of saliva on his plate, the rest of dinner went smoothly. My dad asked Ashley all sorts of interesting questions, and I found myself taking notes. The more I knew about this girl, the better. The end of dinner came all too quickly._

"_Mr. and Mrs. Carlin, I would be more than happy to clean up for you guys." Ashley offered with a smile. I could tell she was being sincere, not just trying to impress. My parents smiled and politely declined, telling us to go upstairs and spend some time together. I grabbed her hand and led her to my room._

"_Wow, Spence, Hanson? Really?" Ashley laughed as she glanced around at my posters._

"_Don't judge, they are like super frickin' cool!" I jumped to the defense of Hanson._

_Ashley just laughed and sat down on my bed. I tripped on my way over to her, in which she just laughed harder._

"_See you have too much Hanson in here! You can't even walk around without stumbling over their lameness!" She joked. I mock gasped and pouted. She lightly kissed my pout and apologized. _

"_Hanson used to be cool, ya know." I defended them – again._

"_Yeah like 3 years ago. They suck now. However, I have a feeling the youngest one is going to grow up to be really, really hot." Ashley said, spacing out._

"_Ew, boys never grow up to be hot." I replied, shooting her a very disapproving look._

_She scoffed. We spent the next three hours, just talking and getting to know each other. It was crazy, we never ran out of anything to say. We must have talked for hours everyday and never did our conversations hit a dead end. I loved that about her. How could two people possibly work if they couldn't talk to each other?_

_It began to get late, so she decided to head home. We decided we'd go out on Sunday. I ended the evening with a kiss by her car. I was falling hard for this girl, fast._

"Did you love her from the start, mama?" Sophia asked as she ate her macaroni.

I pondered her question for a moment. I hadn't really thought about when I realized it was love, because sometimes it felt like it was love from the start. I was never a firm believer in love at first sight, but with her it always seemed to be different.

"I think I always knew the possibility of love was there, from the start, but I think I didn't actually fall in love with her until much later. Yet, at the same time, there was never a moment for me that made it real, beyond anything. It always seemed real. No defining moment." I explained as best as I could, rambling.

Sophia seemed to absorb this information for a minute, chewing her mac intently and thinking. She nodded and smiled, and requested I continue.

_Time seemed to fly by when she and I were together, before I knew it, 4 months had passed by in no time. Ashley was a senior so of course she invited me to prom. I was more than accepting of the invitation. I was nervous, being a junior going to the senior prom, with her lesbian date. I had no idea what dress to get or anything._ _Feeling totally clueless I called up an old friend. _

"_Josephine! Hey I need a favor. Well, the thing is, you remember how I said I was seeing someone. Yeah, well I'm going to prom with 'em. Well he, ha, she's a great girl. No you heard right.." I told Josephine all about her. I told her about the faces she makes when she's confused, and the way her eyes lighten with her smile. How she shakes when we kiss. How she prefers falling asleep with me on the phone, because hanging up means she can't hear me anymore. I told her everything. By the time I was done, Josephine was convinced it was love. I was convinced she was insane. We set a date to go shopping and did just that. I was on a fairly decent budget and for what money I had she did an amazing job. My dress and shoes were perfect. I was so excited._

"Mama, do you still have that dress?" Sophia asked, before sipping her water.

"I sure do, finish eating and I'll show it to you." I smiled.

I stopped the story for the rest of dinner. We just sat there and talked. I asked her if she was nervous about the art show on Friday. Her response, made my heart smile.

"I'm not nervous, I'm excited. I would be nervous except you and mommy always taught me to never be afraid to show who I am. I wish mommy could be at the art show, she'd love the pictures of the penguins. Mommy loves penguins." She said so proudly, so sure of herself. I'm not sure why her statement hit me so hard. I guess I never expected a six year old to fathom how important it is to be yourself. She amazed me a little more each day.

I showed Sophia the dress after dinner, and the shoes. She loved them, and said she hoped her dress for prom was that pretty. We ended the story for the night, deciding tomorrow was going to be quite the day. The parent/teacher/other parent conference was tomorrow after school. I tucked Sophia into bed, and gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you baby girl. You know that right?" I said as I turned off her light.

"I know mama, I love you more." She whispered as she drifted off.

I smiled and headed to bed. That girl in there, had my heart.


	8. It's So Hard On Your Own

**Author's Note: **Hey hey, here's CH. 8! It's short, I know. However there will be another post tonight. Enjoy! There's serious lack of humor in this post, semi serious. Sorry about the depressing tone. It happens. Reviews are of course welcomeeee. Thanks you guys :)

* * *

"**I love you baby girl. You know that right?" I said as I turned off her light.**

"**I know mama, I love you more." She whispered as she drifted off.**

**I smiled and headed to bed. That girl in there, had my heart.**

* * *

Thursday morning came before we even realized. I made sure Sophia had her art project ready and her lunch. I sent her on her way. At work all I could think about was the conference after school. I was uneasy about the whole thing. I suppose it wasn't my place to tell someone how to raise a child, however I couldn't possibly agree with the way Christian's mother was doing it. Margie questioned my distant demeanor several times at work. I told her my mind was in another place, and chalked it up to Saturday. She seemed so understanding, and I appreciated that.

I left work at two and headed over to the school. I found Sophia waiting for me, and we walked to the office, all the while talking about the A she got on her project. Christian and his mother were already there, and Sophia immediately shifted emotions at the sight of Christian. Her hand began shaking in mine, and I wanted to cry.

"Hello Ms. Carlin" The principal began. I smiled politely and corrected her.

"It's Mrs. Carlin-Davies." I said with a genuine smile. She seemed unconvinced and didn't bother to apologize.

"Mrs. Diaz, you are aware that your son personally attacked Ms. Carlin's – Mrs. Carlin-Davies' daughter, correct?" The principal stated, looking at Mrs. Diaz.

"My son simply stated the truth, ma'am. Homosexuality is an unhealthy environment to place a child in. I feel bad for Ms. Carlin's daughter." She replied, emphasizing on my name.

"My name is Mrs. Carlin-Davies, and I'd appreciate it if your son wouldn't use my lifestyle as a means to attack my child." I said firmly. I didn't want to get emotional, but I felt like it was bound to happen when speaking about such a sensitive subject.

"Your name isn't valid because gay marriage is illegal Ms. Carlin." She was so condescending with her tone.

"Well, Mrs. Diaz, whether it's legal, or not. The love between two homosexuals is JUST as valid as the love between a man and woman. Last time I checked marriage wasn't about gender, and if that's the best reason you have for why your son and you are both prejudice, I suggest you rethink your strategy." I said angrily. I couldn't handle this. I wished so bad I wasn't doing this by myself, it's so hard.

I watched Mrs. Diaz's gaze struggle to turn into anger. I think in some way, what I was saying, hit her. I had hoped for this, because more often than not, no one understood the situation. People always have opinions about things they've never been through, and it infuriated me.

"I will talk to my son, and it won't happen again, however I think what you do to your daughter, by acting on your sins, is unfair." She spoke softly, as if she feared my reaction.

"I think exposing your son to a world of judgment and cruelty, the way you have, is equally unfair." I disputed.

The principal told Mrs. Diaz her son wasn't to speak to another student like that again, and if he did, he would be facing punishment. Sophia stayed quiet, the whole way home. I was nervous.

"Honey, are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"Mama, is it really wrong.." She began.

"Is what wrong, sweetie?" I asked, for clarification.

"Two mommy's.. being together?" She asked, uneasy.

I immediately pulled over, I had to make sure she understood.

"Baby girl, don't listen to people at school. Listen to your heart. Love is love, and I don't think gender should be so important in love. Your mommy and I love each other very much, no matter what." I said, choking up on the last sentence.

"If mommy loves us so much, why did she leave?" Sophia said, her eyes filling with tears. It was the first time she had ever asked me that, and it broke my heart.

"Sophia, honey, she loves us, ok? She didn't leave because she wanted to. You have to know that." I tried to make her see.

She just turned away, tears staining her beautiful face. My heart was hurting so bad. Saturday suddenly seemed like a horrible idea.


	9. Light Of My Life

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 9 kids. Enjoy, this one is less depressing I promise. I'll have another post up tonight. Feedback is always welcome, you know the drill by now! Lol. Thanks guys!

P.S. It's a really short post, sorry. I'll try to make my next post longerrr

Missy

* * *

"**Sophia, honey, she loves us, ok? She didn't leave because she wanted to. You have to know that." I tried to make her see.**

****

She just turned away, tears staining her beautiful face. My heart was hurting so bad. Saturday suddenly seemed like a horrible idea.

* * *

The night seemed long, dinner was quiet. As I cleaned up the kitchen Sophia finally spoke. "Mama, how did mommy propose to you?"

I smiled, my daughter was slowly coming back to me. "I'll tell you."

**(September 14****th****, 1999)**

_Today was typical. I had spent most of the day sitting in my room studying for my final. If I managed to make it through the next three months, I'd get my AA. That would mean so much to me. My phone rang, startling me from my serious study mode. The ringtone was familiar, it was Ashley. Our relationship had been through so many trials over the past year, it was hard, but we made it. Undefeated. _

"_Hello? No I'm just studying. Yeah for a bit, you can't stay long though I really have to get this done. I love you too baby. Ok see you soon, drive safe please. Ok. Bye babe."_

_I sighed and hung up. I loved her, but she always wanted to visit when I was in the middle of something important. A few minutes of studying was accomplished before the doorbell rang. I heard my mom let her in, like I knew she would, and I waited upstairs for her to appear in my doorway. A few minutes passed, no Ashley. I sighed and went downstairs. No one was anywhere, and I was confused. Candles and rose pedals filled the room. Just then I heard the strum of a guitar._

_Ashley walked out of the kitchen, guitar in hand. I was in awe, I knew she played, but she would never play for me. _

"_**Light of my life.." **__She began._

_I felt tears threatening to spill. I began to notice the romantic presence that filled the moment._

"_**I hold you tight, and pray that I never wake… without you by my side…"**__ She continued._

_It only took that for the tears to begin pouring._

"_**You are the love, that keeps me going.**_

_**You are the truth in a world full of lies.**_

_**You are the one, that I want forever.**_

_**I pray this moment stays frozen in time.**_

_**You swept me so far off my feet, **_

_**causing me… to stumble into love.**_

_**I never thought I'd see the day, when I'd give my heart away.."**_

_She kneeled before me and set down her guitar, the only sound backing her singing now, was my quiet sobs._

"_**If I let you go, I'll always regret…**_

_**May I claim you now, so I'll never forget.."**_

_With that she pulled out a ring, it was beautiful, and I found myself sobbing._

"_**That you are the light of my life, in the dark.**_

_**I knew it was true from the start..**_

_**So just say yes, put my mind at rest..**_

_**So I can have you for all of time.**_

_**Please Spencer Carlin, be mine?"**_

_Her last line was more of a spoken whisper, as I watched the candle light flicker off the diamonds. I looked into her tear filled eyes and I knew the answer. I kissed her deeply, and whispered a small yes against her lips. She began crying, and I cried harder. She pulled me into an embrace onto the floor and we just cried and held each other. I was completely, passionately, uncontrollably, in love with Ashley Davies, and for once, that didn't scare me at all. _

As I finished telling my story, I realized Sophia had put her arms around me. I guess in the middle of being nostalgic I ended up crying. She was rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be ok. Can you imagine? My six year old daughter, who still needs me to bandage up and kiss her scrapes, telling me it's going to be alright. She was amazing like that, a blessing. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and whispered, "I know, because you're here."


	10. Soul Mates

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, again not that long of a post. However, i'll more than likely have another one up tonight. This was my favorite chapter to write. I really enjoyed it. I hope you guys enjoy it as well! Review please :) thanks a bunch for all your dedication to the story!

**

* * *

**

**As I finished telling my story, I realized Sophia had put her arms around me. I guess in the middle of being nostalgic I ended up crying. She was rubbing my back and telling me it was going to be ok. Can you imagine? My six year old daughter, who still needs me to bandage up and kiss her scrapes, telling me it's going to be alright. She was amazing like that, a blessing. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and whispered, "I know, because you're here."**

* * *

Sophia woke up excited as ever for the art show. She went on and on during breakfast about how she wished the school day would just fly by so it would be four o'clock. I smiled at how enthused she was, her love for art was something I liked to take credit for. The phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah she got an A. I was very proud. I figured we could drop by around three tomorrow. We have a pit stop to make on the way. No we'll definitely be there around three or four. Dinner sounds great. Ok. No really don't worry about tonight. It's fine I understand. Ok love you too. See you tomorrow. Ok bye." I hung up. Sophia was practically bouncing in her seat the whole way to school.

"Love you mama. Bye!" She said quickly kissing my cheek and jumping out before I could even say it back. Her and her friends immediately began discussing how happy they were about tonight. I smiled. She was going to do things so much bigger than she realized. So much bigger than this art show. So much bigger than this life she knew.

I was really excited for tonight as well. I bought a disposable camera after work and invited Margie to tag along. She was more than happy to come see an art show; it was one of her favorite things.

When we got to the school, no one had really arrived yet so we were able to get good seats up front. Within fifteen minutes, the entire cafeteria was full of parents and siblings, cameras ready. The art show was fun, kids got excited and rambled so fast most of the time, that I didn't catch much of what was said. Then it was Sophia's turn. Her words, were mumbled, and fast, but her message was crystal clear.

"Hey everybody!" She said brightly.

I smiled at her from the front row.

She began...

"This is my art project. It's just a picture of all my favorite animals. This one's the best." She said, pointing to the penguin. My heart began to race.

"You see, my mommy's favorite animal is the penguin. She loves them because she always told me, that when they found their soul mate they stayed together forever." She began explaining, all the while holding her picture up high. "My mommy's soul mate is my mama." She said pointing to me. I blushed. "My mommy couldn't be here right now, but if she could, she would tell you that my mama is her penguin." I felt my eyes well up with tears. "I love penguins, because they remind me of my mama and mommy. Two of the most amazing people ever. I love them. They have shown me so many amazing things. I hope some day I find my penguin, and I hope my penguin and I are as much in love, as my mommy and mama." She finished and took a bow.

I looked around through tear filled eyes and noticed that everyone was smiling. I couldn't have been more proud than I was in that moment. She was so wise beyond her years, so smart. I don't know where she got the strength to stand strong in front of so many people, who could possibly judge her. The applause began. Awards were handed out and Sophia came down off the stage.

"How did I do mama? Why are you crying?" She asked, worried she had done something wrong.

"I'm crying because I have the most amazing daughter in the world. It's overwhelming." I replied.

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Aw mama, I'm the lucky one." She was such a charmer.

"Stand close, you two." Margie said. I immediately wrapped my arm around Sophia, who was holding her collage, and the first place ribbon. The camera flashed, and with that, a memory was framed.


	11. Never An End, More Like The Beginning

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Finally what you've been waiting for. This is the final chapter of this fanfic, however I may or may not do a sequel. Haven't decided yet. Enjoy it. Reviews are like um, amazing, and my addiction, so please review. Thanks everyone!

* * *

"**Stand close, you two." Margie said. I immediately wrapped my arm around Sophia, who was holding her collage, and the first place ribbon. The camera flashed, and with that, a memory was framed.**

* * *

"_I want to have a baby." She whispered._

"So you and mommy decided you wanted me then?" Sophia said as I was wrapping up the story of how we met and built our family.

"Sure did. We decided early on, she would carry our first child, and I would carry our second." I smiled at Sophia, although her frown erased it. She was thinking about how Ashley left before Sophia ever got her sibling. I wanted to soothe her, but there was only so much I could do. She wasn't going to buy what I had been saying for the past two years.

"Ok baby girl, you need to get some rest. Big day tomorrow." I said, nervous.

Her eyes got misty, and she hugged me tightly. "I can tuck myself in tonight, mama." She said before slowly walking to her room. I sat on the couch and cried. I must have cried all night it seemed, I woke up to Sophia asleep next to me in bed. I smiled, my eyes sore and swollen from the tears. It was 11 am and we had to get up and get ready.

"Sophia, sweetie. Time to get up." I gently rubbed her arm, rousing her awake.

She slowly got out of bed, and walked to her room to get ready. She looked less than excited about today, which I could understand. I didn't know if she was ready for this.

I was getting ready when the phone rang. "Hey." I answered, already knowing who it was. "We're getting ready to head out in a little bit, we have that thing to do first, and then we'll be there. Ok love you too. I will. Bye." I hung up the phone, my chest tight.

"I'm ready mama." Sophia said solemnly, her hair in cute little ribbons and curls.

I took her hand and walked her out to the car.

The drive seemed long, painfully long. I had wished this place wasn't so far out, because we didn't visit nearly enough. However it was around the area of Ashley's family, and I understood that.

The cemetery looked cold, even with the hot California sun beating down on it. I immediately regretted this, completely. Sophia's face was already soaked with tears, and I felt horrible.

We walked until we found her headstone and it read:

Ashley Leigh Davies

October 23, 1980 – July 15, 2007

The Beautiful Song On Repeat

I began crying really hard, it wasn't the first time I'd seen it, but it didn't make it any easier. I rubbed Sophia's back and walked a few feet away to give her some time.

"Hey mommy..." Sophia began, through grief driven cries.

"I miss you... Mama talks about you all the time. She always tells me it's like you never left, because you live on in me. I had an art show yesterday. I got first place. You would have loved it; my picture had penguins on it. I know they're your favorite. Things are hard without you. Mama's taking good care of me though, don't you worry. She told me the story of how you met, and how much you loved Bill Nye. She told me how you asked her to marry you; I love the song you played for her. I look at your picture every night before mama tucks me in. It helps me feel like you're still here. I'm sorry I got mad at you for leaving. It wasn't your fault. I love you mommy, and I know you're watching over me." Sophia finished, as she began sobbing. She placed the first place ribbon in front of her grave and ran to hug me. I held her for several moments as she cried. Finally after she calmed down, she told me to go talk to her.

I walked up slowly and kneeled before the headstone. My fingers lightly grazed the letters of her name. The name of my soul mate, my penguin. I began crying harder. It was times like these, that it was so much more real for me. In life, there were definitive moments that it felt like she never went anywhere. When I would look at Sophia and she looked just like Ashley. I knew Sophia was my blessing, my strength when I was weak.

"Hey Ash. I wish you could see our daughter, although I know you can. Life's been tough lately, doing this on my own. I manage to get by though, keeping you in my memory, and in my heart. They say the opposite of life is death, but I don't know how much I believe that. Because even after death, you're still living, in all of us. I'm going to go see your parents today. See how they are, but I wanted to come by and see you first. You changed my life Mrs. Davies. I fell completely in love with you, and the love I continue to have for you is what pushes me out of bed in the morning. I'll always miss you, you were my penguin. Forever my soul mate, forever the light of my life." With that I glanced at the ring on my finger and smiled. For a moment I was taken back to 1999, her knelt before me, ring in hand, song in her heart. I looked over the headstone one more time before placing a kiss on it. I stood up and embraced my daughter. The girl who reminded me of what faith was, who took me back in time so I could remember why I even bothered with love to begin with. She looked just like Ashley did, at the age of 6, spitting image.

I vowed from that moment on to never forget truth, and love. To never forget why people fall in love, and why people follow faith. I vowed from that moment to never forget that everything you do, leaves a mark. I vowed to never forget that it's not who you knew, or what you knew, it's who you touched, and what you did, and what you left behind, that matters. I vowed to never forget that finding your penguin doesn't guarantee forever, it just guarantees that whatever time you have is worth it. I vowed to never forget Ashley Davies, but more importantly, to always remember her.


End file.
